daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Rose
Amy Rose is Sonic's (or Knuckles') obsessed, self-appointed girlfriend. She appears in Total Drama Cartoon. She is the adopted daughter of Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough, her older sister is Princess Sally Acorn, and her younger sister is Cosmo the Seedrian, and her secret name is Ruby. Her signature weapon is her trusty Piko-Piko Hammer. She can make it appear at will. Amy Rose's first game she ever starred in was Sonic CD, with an orange shirt and a green tutu. Since then she has become one of the most well-known characters. She is the leader and speed type of her group Team Rose in Sonic Heroes, in which she joins Cream the Rabbit (fly type) and Big the Cat (power type). In Sonic Adventure, Amy's story had her helping a bird and getting into heaps of trouble. In Sonic Adventure 2 she convinced Shadow that Maria'' wouldn't have wanted him to destroy the earth, in the end winning him over.'' Attire When Amy was 8 years old, she wore a green blouse with short, puffy sleeves, an orange miniskirt, white socks, and blue and white sneakers. Now that Amy is 12 years old, she wears white gloves, a red dress with white lining, a red hair band, gold bracelets around her wrists and red boots with white stripes. When Amy goes swimming, she wears a red two-piece swimsuit with yellow hearts on them. Her gymnastics outfit is a red leotard with a red and mostly white skirt with red ballet slippers. At bedtime, Amy wears a red undershirt and matching boxer shorts with little pink hearts on them. Her alternate sleepwear consists of light green pajamas that consists of a T-shirt and pants. As a princess, she wears a royal lime green ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, along with a gold tiara and necklace. Her alternate princess outfit is a red dress similar to Belle's dress. Going trick-or-treating, Amy wears a jade green tube top, matching pants, matching slippers, and a matching veil. Her alternate Halloween costume is a Belle costume. While playing in the snow, Amy wears a red coat, matching snow pants, a white muffler, a matching ski cap, a matching scarf, earmuffs, and red boots. When she reunites with Knuckles the Echidna, she wears a lime green glittering tank dress and a matching headband, but doesn't wear shoes. Her wedding dress consists of a white wedding dress with wrapped off-the-shoulder sleeves and pink roses on the bodice and above the bottom of her dress (similar to Belle's wedding dress), white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a yellow bow on the chest, white silk gloves, matching pumps, a matching beaded necklace, matching earrings, and a matching tiara, along with a transparent white wedding veil when she marries Knuckles. Friends *Minnie Mouse *Alice Liddell *Wendy Darling *Olivia Flaversham *Lilo Pelekai *Kairi *Kilala Reno *Susan Test *Namine *Viper *Rapunzel *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *Jim Crow *Preacher Crow *Glasses Crow *Straw Hat Crow *Fat Crow *Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Spike *Anna *Merida *Sonic the Hedgehog *Princess Sally Acorn (sister/friend) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna (new boyfriend) *Tikal the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Cosmo the Plant (sister/friend) *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Charmy the Bee (brother/friend) *Vector the Crocodile *Vanilla the Rabbit *Espio the Chameleon *Rouge the Bat (aunt/friend) Enemies *Sailor Galaxia *Dr. Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Shadow the Hedgehog (formerly) *Rouge the Bat (formerly) Trivia *Amy likes to climb on the jungle gym at the playground. *Her favorite things to do in the snow is to go ice skating. *Her favorite flavor of ice cream is cookies and cream. *Amy goes to 6th grade at Onizuka Junior High School. Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Non Disney Characters Category:Non Disney Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anime Category:Hedgehogs Category:Preteens Category:Non-Troublemakers Category:Junior High Schoolers Category:6th Graders Category:Well Behaved Children Category:Japanese Characters Category:Princesses Category:Beauty Category:Nieces Category:Older Sisters Category:Oldest Daughters Category:Red Category:Pink Category:Bright Red Category:Light Green Category:Jade Blue Category:Jade Green Category:White Category:Bright Pink Category:Cookies and Cream